


Dreams

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dreams, Poetry, Reality, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: "Don't be trapped in someone else's dream," they said





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to do with my life without someone giving me directions. I don't know what I want to do when I've long lost interest in anything.
> 
> Someone tell me what to do

"Don't be trapped in someone else's dream," they said.

Living in a cage bound by the expressions we call love,  
The bars of this cell expectations;  
The chains tying us pressure.  
Freedom is a word lost to us

We strive towards a dream imposed on us  
Living out lives for someone else's sake,  
Chasing aspirations we have no heart for.

What does it amount to?

Caught between machines and pride,  
Crying out in a world that doesn't hear us,  
We are stabbed by words sharpened by anger  
And poisoned with disappointment.  
There is no room for failure.

We learn to hurl such weapons at each other  
In a room where our silence rings loud.  
Tearing each other down, piece by piece,  
So that we may be the only one  
Intact enough to reach the top, and grasp  
The fleeted dream burned into our minds.


End file.
